Diez centímetros de distancia
by Any-chan15
Summary: Hay un dicho que reza: "la amistad son diez centímetros de distancia". Ahora, estando tan cerca del otro que hasta podían sentir sus respiraciones, deberían tomar una decisión. ¿Amigos o algo más? HitsuHina.


**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

**Diez centímetros de distancia**

**Capítulo único**

Todo comenzó por un tropiezo, él no solía tropezarse ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez hasta podía considerarlo un acto del destino. ¿Hitsugaya Toushiro pensando en que su torpeza se debía al destino? ¡Pero qué cosa de locos! Sin embargo, esa situación ameritaba una respuesta fuera de los límites establecidos. Después de todo lo que sintió en ese momento fue…irreal, podría hasta jurar que cambió su perspectiva del mundo, de ella. Básicamente Momo siempre fue su mundo, pero ahora era diferente, tan solo recordar sus ojos tan cerca que hasta podía reflejarse en ellos, sentir su respiración sobre su rostro y ver el delicado tinte rojo que pintó sus mejillas…

Matsumoto pegó un brinco en su lugar al escuchar el golpe seco que dio su capitán con la frente contra el escritorio, o por lo menos al voltear y verlo de esa forma deseó que hubiera utilizado su frente, de otro modo ese chico tendría deformada la nariz de por vida.

― ¿Pero qué le pasa, capitán? ¡Casi me hizo derramar mi precioso alcohol! ―dijo tratando de sonar como siempre, sin dejar entrever su genuina preocupación, no fuera que él se aprovechara de ello y la pusiera a escribir el papeleo.

Sin embargo, el shinigami no la escuchaba, seguía rememorando aquel momento de la tarde. Recordando no solo su rostro, sino también ahora el peso de su cuerpo, sus manos sosteniéndose de él o sosteniéndolo, mejor dicho. Aunque en verdad no habían terminado en una mala posición como aquella vez que su ruidosa teniente lo había literalmente empujado hacia ella. ¿Con qué intención? ¿Acaso trataba de provocar lo de ahora? Tendría sentido, después de todo, había escuchado de Karin, su amiga del mundo humano, que la amistad se encontraba limitada por diez centímetros y en cuanto los transgrediera _se daría cuenta_.

¿De qué? Recordó con esa pregunta la fastidiosa respuesta de su amiga: "De que te gusta Hinamori", y también la expresión de burla de la chiquilla al saberse conocedora de algo que él ignoraba, algo que en ese momento negó pero que ahora ponía en duda.

¿Le gustaba Momo? ¿Desde cuándo? Está bien, su relación nunca fue la mejor ni la más clara, eran amigos de la infancia y ya, nada más, nunca la vio como un prospecto de pareja. Jamás pensó en tener pareja, aunque mujeres le llovieran a montón, más con su nuevo aspecto el cual trataba de ocultar para calmar al mar de hormonas.

A decir verdad, si se ponía a analizarlo ella también debía verlo tan solo como un amigo. Ella nunca se comportaba como las otras chicas, jamás le dio un chocolate de San Valentín que no dijese "para mi mejor amigo" acompañado por el ridículo apodo por el que solía llamarlo, uno que ahora quería escuchar más seguido, ¿por qué antes no reparaba en lo tierno que sonaba de sus labios? Cuando Ukitake solía hacerlo le resultaba fastidioso, de Karin ni hablar, aunque ella lo usaba solo cuando quería molestarlo; pero Momo…si bien decía que le molestaba lo dejaba ser porque en el fondo le gustaba. Le encantaba ser el único al que ella hablaba con cariño. Ni al bastardo de Aizen llegó a ponerle un apodo.

Se irguió en su asiento al pensar en ese malnacido, era un terreno peligroso, ya que sabía como el buen mejor amigo que era que ella no lo había olvidado, sin querer siempre se le escapaba algún recuerdo con él. No la juzgaba y lo dejaba ser, sabía que para ella Aizen fue muy importante y no quería que se reprimiera de hablar de lo que fuera con él, pero ciertamente le dolía escucharla y ahora mismo se preguntaba si esos sentimientos que tenía eran inútiles.

―Capitán me está asustando, ¿qué tiene? ―preguntó Matsumoto ya a su lado, solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo ido que se encontraba en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera supo cuándo ella se acercó tanto, o cuándo colocó peligrosamente la botella de alcohol junto a la pila de papeles a medio hacer.

―Tengo que salir un momento―dijo poniéndose de pie, haciendo retroceder a su teniente quien le dio el paso de inmediato―. Quita esa botella de ahí―le ordenó antes de irse, haciendo que la shinigami suspirara aliviada por no haber recibido otra orden.

― ¿Pero qué le pasará? ―se cuestionó mientras tomaba la botella y se servía un poco, la noche recién había empezado.

-.-.-.-.-

Momo dejó la última hoja de papeleo en su lugar, había terminado por ese día y la verdad que lo había hecho bastante rápido. ¿Y cómo no? Le dedicó el cien por ciento de su concentración al trabajo para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, por ese pequeño incidente en la tarde.

Pero ahora que estaba sin trabajo…ese recuerdo aún vívido comenzaba a acecharla nuevamente. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmar a su corazón pero era inevitable y rindiéndose a sí misma, se dejó ir en sus recuerdos.

_Como acostumbraban desde hacía tiempo, salió junto a Shiro-chan a merendar, un tiempo que se daban para ambos que en verdad le gustaba. Compartir un simple té o tal vez algo más elaborado mientras hablaban de trabajo o chismes, ambos ahora pasaban tiempo también en el mundo humano, ella por su capitán y él por su amiga. _

― _¿¡La universidad de Tokyo!? ―exclamó sorprendida ante la noticia, al parecer Karin había aplicado para aquella prestigiosa universidad―. Me alegro mucho por ella, aunque me hubiese gustado conocerla antes que se fuera._

―_La verdad no presté atención de cuándo se mudará, pero podríamos ir hasta Tokyo ―contestó él sin mucho ánimo, y ella podía leerlo como un libro: viajar no le gustaba―. ¿Tanto quieres conocerla?_

―_No, está bien―respondió un tanto jocosa. Sonrió mientras miraba el hermoso atardecer que se pintaba en el cielo―. Pero estaría bien conocer a mi rival, quiere sacarme el puesto de mejor amiga._

―_No seas tonta, nadie te lo puede sacar―le dijo él seguro, porque si bien Karin era una buena amiga jamás podría ser como ella. _

_Los dos rieron en complicidad y luego él acompañó su vista, compartiendo aquel atardecer. Se sentía bien tener esos pequeños momentos juntos, donde solo estaban ellos, pese a que éstos se sentían tan cortos como aquel atardecer._

― _¿Te acompaño a tu escuadrón? ―se ofreció para tener una excusa de estar con ella un poco más, a lo que Momo aceptó con una sonrisa y una clara emoción. _

_En el camino iban hablando, pese a que ya no había más de qué siempre encontraban algo nuevo o algo olvidado. Entre tantas cosas ya ni recordaban bien lo que le habían dicho al otro._

― _¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? ―soltó él de repente, haciéndola extrañarse pues no era una pregunta propia de su amigo._

―_Creo que sí, de…ya sabes ―dijo encogiéndose un poco, él apartó la mirada y ella suspiró. _

_Claro, era obvia su respuesta. Ni siquiera debió preguntar. Pero ella sí tenía curiosidad, ¿él se enamoró o estaría enamorado de alguien? Iba a preguntarle cuando anunció que ya habían llegado, no lo podía creer, tanto el haber arribado como el haber perdido la oportunidad por saber algo tan personal. _

― _¡Espera…! ―dijo interrumpiendo su shumpo, viéndolo tropezar con sus propios pies, tratando entonces de sostenerlo para que no cayera. _

_Todo pasó en un segundo, cuando abrió los ojos él estaba a medio caer, sosteniendo su cuerpo al apoyar una mano contra el suelo, y la otra protegiendo su cabeza, recién al abrir los ojos pudo sentir su tacto, lo cual consideró ilógico. En cuanto a ella, tenía una de sus manos rodeando su cuello, al parecer ambos querían evitar que el otro golpeara el suelo con la cabeza; mientras que su otra mano estaba apoyada en el pecho de él. Prácticamente estaba encima de Toushiro._

_Todos sus sentidos le gritaban que se levantase, que se apartara de él, pero un magnetismo invisible le impedía alejarse. Estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración, el corazón de su amigo latía con fuerza bajo su mano, sus ojos parecían más turquesa que siempre. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo su propio corazón latir incontrolable y un deseo inmenso por probar sus labios. ¡Pero qué pensaba! ¿Acaso ella…de su mejor amigo…estaba enamorada?_

Abrió los ojos, aquellos segundos que estuvieron en esa posición su amistad se arruinó. Estaba segura que él había tomado aquel hecho como raro, ella en vez de quitársele de encima se quedó ahí, contemplándolo, respondiendo sus propias preguntas mientras él sufría bajo ella. Aunque a decir verdad él entrenaba mucho y estaba segura que ella no pesaba demasiado.

El verdadero problema radicaba en lo que ahora ella era consciente. Sabía a qué se debía porque ya lo había experimentado. Todas esas sensaciones, recordaba vagamente haberlas sentido alguna vez por Aizen, así que estaba segura que podía decir sin vacilar que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Se sentía una tonta por no darse cuenta antes, por no poder decirlo. No se animaba, no quería perder su amistad, ¿él la vería como una amiga? Después de todo en vez de besarla la había apartado.

Suspiró frustrada. ¡No podía dejar que esos sentimientos se interpusieran en su amistad! Él era su amigo, Hitsugaya Toushiro era su amigo, ¡nada más!

―Nada más, Momo―se regañó mientras dejaba caer la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el escritorio. Pero no tenía sueño, solo quería una posición más cómoda para rememorar ese momento, ese instante que nunca olvidaría y siempre mantendría en su corazón.

Rozó sus labios con sus dedos, pensando si tal vez hubiera sido buena idea besarlo y excusarse de que fue por la caída. Luego miró sus dedos, aquellos que sintieron el corazón de su Shiro-chan latir desbocado, como si sintiera lo mismo que ella.

Ante esa reflexión su cuerpo se fue irguiendo de a poco, sin quitar la mirada de su mano, como si ésta fuera ahora la prueba clave de un crimen sin resolver.

―Como si sintiera lo mismo que yo…

― ¡Hinamori!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ella guardó su mano bajo el escritorio, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo. La persona que apareció era una que no quería ver por ahora, no después de su descubrimiento, porque tenía una esperanza enorme con la que por lo menos quería fantasear por un rato. Imaginarse que él correspondiera sus sentimientos era eso: una fantasía.

―Lo de esta tarde…

Los ojos color chocolate lo miraron con curiosidad y a la expectativa de lo que le iría a decir. ¿Rompería su corazón o lo terminaría de sanar? Él se calló entonces, sumiendo el lugar en una tensión palpable, Momo comenzaba a desesperarse, ¡que le clavara la espada otra vez en el pecho pero que dejara toda esa incertidumbre de una vez!

―Creo que me gustas―dijo él tan bien como pudo, rascando luego sus cabellos con una mano, mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera ella y mostrándole una faceta de él que jamás había conocido.

Inhaló profundo y pestañó varias veces para asimilar sus palabras: ¿acaso le había confesado que le gustaba? ¡Ay, por todos los cielos, le gustaba! Pero… ¿cómo le gustaba? ¿Cómo hermana, como amiga, como una mascota adorable?

―Tú también me gustas, Shiro-chan―dijo tratando de que él degustara su propia medicina, y al parecer surtió efecto porque la miró con cierta interrogante.

―Me refiero a…de una forma…―con cada frase que decía más sonrojado se ponía, Momo estaba siendo malévola en estos momentos, es decir, con toda la situación en la que se vieron envueltos debería inferir a qué se refería. ¡Pero claro, quería que se lo dijera! ―. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti―dijo en un tono más resuelto, más firme. Eran sus sentimientos y no iba a ocultarlos, menos cuando los había descubierto, menos cuando se trataba de ella.

La joven shinigami se sonrojó sin querer, ese era el nuevo efecto de las palabras de su amigo de la infancia en ella. Aunque tal vez llamarlo ahora por ese título estaba mal…

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó él acercándose a ella, rodeando el escritorio y quedando frente a frente, decidido a obtener una respuesta, fuera esta negativa o positiva.

Ella no lo tomó de esa manera, sino que sintió el exceso de confianza que Toushiro se tenía en esos momentos, como sabiendo que no lo rechazaría. ¿Y para qué ocultarlo?, ¿verdad? Se levantó un poco de su silla para poder tomarlo del cuello y besarlo, tanto como quería, él la tomó firmemente de la cintura para volver a sentirla y colocó su mano libre en su cabeza, como en la tarde, donde quería terminar con aquellos menos de diez centímetros que los separaban y probar esos delicados labios.

El beso comenzó siendo algo torpe pero cargado de miles de sentimientos, pronto comenzaron a ganar experiencia en el terreno, con cada bocanada de aire que tomaban más se aventuraban a volver a probar esos labios que los tenían encantados.

Luego de varios minutos se separaron, no fuera que alguien entrara y los descubriera, era sabido que Shinji era un chismoso de primera.

― ¿Esa respuesta es suficiente, Shiro-chan? ―preguntó sentándose en el escritorio, para quedar a su altura, él aún sabiendo lo arriesgado que era rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y su cabeza. Tenerla tan cerca simplemente le fascinaba.

―No lo es―dijo en un susurro, un tono que ella nunca había escuchado y que le erizaba la piel―. Yo lo dije, te toca.

Momo movió su cabeza un poco para llegar a su oído y le susurró lo que él tanto esperaba escuchar: ―. Yo también, estoy enamorada de ti, Shiro-chan.

Luego simplemente lo abrazó. Pese a todo, aquello no se sentía extraño sino algo totalmente normal. Esa posición, esas palabras, esa confianza…una que no habrían podido encontrar a diez centímetros de distancia.

**Fin**

**No tengo nada más que decir que…me alegro haber escrito algo XD como siempre, no reviso las cosas, así que me disculpo por alguna falta ortográfica o dedazo :3 gracias por leer.**


End file.
